The present invention relates to a large-caliber gun that is integrated into a military ship and is mounted with the turret and the weapon system of an armored howitzer, wherein the turret, which is pivotable in azimuth and in which the weapon that can be aimed in elevation is disposed, is connected with the hull of the ship via a shock-absorbing mounting means, wherein below the turret is disposed a turret body portion into which a shell transfer arm, which is pivotably mounted on a trunnion of the weapon, is adapted to be pivoted, and wherein a charger is disposed on a free end of the shell transfer arm in such a way that in a raised position of the shell transfer arm the charger is aligned with the gun bore axis of the weapon.
Such an arrangement is known and is described, for example, in DE 10 254 786 A1 and WO 2004/048878 A1. A known armored howitzer is described in EP 0 331 980 A1.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a large-caliber gun that is integrated into a military ship and that has the aforementioned features in such a way that a fully automatic transport of the shells from a shell magazine into the region behind the weapon is possible, whereby the arrangement should be as space-saving as possible and with which a rapid and smooth munition flow is to be achieved.